


♦ Jimstiel Drabbles

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work in progress of several Jimstiel one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Jimstiel Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when this work will be finished, it's just something I write at Chemistry and other boring classes. Every time you see a ' -~- ', it means the story is finished and another one will start.

The older Novak teen can’t understand why, at the school ball, Cas had gone alone and spent most of the time at the dance floor.

Not that a few people hadn’t invited him - he told Jimmy about at least four invitations -, but, according to him, he only wanted to go with one special person, and that person already had a date. God knows how much Jimmy annoyed him to tell him who the mysterious person was. Cas was good at keeping secrets, though.

Jimmy, on the other hand, had gone with the first girl who had invited him, someone named Amelia. He didn’t even talk to her, but she looked nice and he wasn’t exactly interested in anyone else. It was a bad idea, though, since the blonde girl would try to kiss him at every chance she had. Jimmy didn’t want to kiss her. A good explanation would be because he’s actually more into guys than girls.

But that’s not what made him push her away by her shoulders. No, the thing that made it was somehow scarier than kissing a girl he didn’t even like. It was Cas. Jimmy’s twin actually growled when Amelia approached the older’s lips. He was far, but the baring of teeth was impossible to be mistaken with anything else.

"Excuse me," Jimmy said, leaving the girl alone and heading towards his twin. "Cas, are you okay?" he asked when he was close enough.

Cas was leaning against a wall, but the way he was standing sent chills down Jimmy’s spine. The young Novak was glaring at the girl his twin had been with. “Cas?” Jimmy tried again.

"Fuck that shit," was Cas’ only answer before he had Jimmy pinned against the will, his hips stopping him from moving as his tongue invaded his twin’s mouth.

The older Novak twin now understands why, at the school ball, Cas had gone alone. He can’t find it in him to be bothered about it.

**-~-**

Jimmy was awaked by a mirror being thrown on top of him with the hugest grin ever.

Well, actually it was just Cas, but since they were identical twins, you can understand why he was confused at first, not used to the idea of holding his younger brother as something else that easily. He knows it should bother him, but it really doesn’t.

"Good morning," Cas greeted from somewhere close to Jimmy’s mouyh, his breath soothing the older’s skin.

Not feeling like answering, Jimmy simply groaned and wrapped Cas’ waist with his arms, not giving room for him to move away. Cas laughed as Jimmy felt hands running through his hair.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty," Cas whispered, now against Jimmy’s neck, making his twin shiver.

But Jimmy was way too comfortable to even consider moving, so instead he adjusted his angle so that Cas’ head was now under his chin, the younger’s hair getting mixed with his slight I-haven’t-shaved-for-a-week teenage stubble.

"Jimmy~," Cas nearly moaned, but Jimmy only shook his head, wordlessly saying he liked where he was.

Why did Cas want him to stand/wake up anyway? Why couldn’t they simply stay in bed for the rest of the day?

"James Novak, if you don’t open your eyes right now sex is off the table for the rest of the week!" Cas threatened.

Jimmy obeyed instantaneously and regretted not doing it before, because  _Cas was wearing red lace panties_.

His wish was granted after all; they actually stayed in bed for the rest of the day, but for a whole different reason than he expected. He didn’t exactly complain.


End file.
